Resident Future
by DJLegacy
Summary: Zombies have over run New New York and Fry, Leela and Bender must deliver a package across town... Talk about a suicide mission.


Resident Future

By: DJ Legacy

Fry and Bender are sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching TV as usual. Fry presses the channel up button on the remote.

"There is no explination for these-" says a news anchor. Fry presses the channel up button on the remote.

"Oh serious attack on-" says a wrestler announcer. Fry presses the channel up button.

"People who are being-" says another anchor. Fry presses the channel up button.

"Eaten alive!" shouts a man pointing at a monster in a movie before the monster bite the head off a random person.

"I'm not sure if the viewers are getting the Shawn of the Dead refrence Fry." says Bender. Zoidberg enters the building.

"It's a mad house out there!" He pushes zombies back with an umbrella. "Back! I'm not interested in buying time share!"

"Brains!" said a zombie.

"Is it a zombie? Or a Bill O'Riely viewer?" asked Fry.

"They're the same thing Fry." replied Bender. Leela walks in the room.

"Looks like a Green Day concert just ended out there." said Leela with a smoking laser gun in her hand.

"Good news everyone!" says Prof. Farnsworth.

"Uh oh I don't like the sound of that." says Bender.

"I need you to deliver this package to a building on the other side of town."

"Are you trying to kill us?" ask Fry.

"Haven't I tried doing that in the past 3 years?" ask Farnsworth. Fry and Bender nodded at the same time. Fry, Bender and Leela get in the Planet Express delevery hover truck and drive off.

"Look at all these zombies." said Fry.

"Don't worry I got the zombie plow attached to the hover truck." said Leela as they plow through the sea of zombies. A zombie tries to climb up on the truck but Leela fires her laser gun at the zombie. Fry notices a zombie climbing up he stomps on the zombie's face to knock him off the truck.

"This is why I joined the police force." said the human cop as he hit a zombie with his light stick.

"Awe yeah." said the robot cop as he beat a zombie back to death. The delevery truck slows down. 

"What happend?" asked Fry.

"We're boned thats what happend." said Bender. Fry, Bender and Leela get off the truck and get the package. Leela kicks a zombie in the face.

"Hey Leela look I'm Michael Jackson from the Thriller video." Fry does the Thriller dance and the zombies do the Thriller dance with Fry. Leela grabs Fry's collar and pulls him away. They run through New New York fighting off the zombies Leela using her legs to fight the zombies while holding the heavy package. Elzar hits a zombie with a frying pan.

"Bam!" said Elzar. Fry sees a rifle on the ground he runs to get it he reaches for it but a zombie trys to bight him. Bender's arm stretches out and hits the zombie that tried to bight Fry and kills the zombie.

"You can thank me with a beer if we survive." said Bender. Fry grabs the rifle and fires at some zombies. They finally get to the building. Fry knocks on the door.

"Hello?" asks the woman.

"Hey your that chick from the Resident Evil movies...Alice I believe is your name." said Fry.

"Yes I believe that's my package." she grabs the box and opens it. "Yes the shotgun and shells have arrive!" she picks up the shotgun and loads the shells and pumps the shotgun and a zombie jumps up but Alice fires the shotgun and kills the zombie. Fry, Leela and Bender run back to the Planet Express building. Fry collapse on the couch.

"Where is everybody? As if I care." asks Bender. A zombified professer comes in the door.

"Brains, brains!" said the zombified proffesser.

"Holy crap!" said Fry. A zombified Scruffy is just leanin near the door.

"Hmm I'm on break." said Scruffy as he pulled out a magizine and starts reading. A door breaks down and Amy is punching a zombie to death.

"Take that you bastard!" she gets off the zombie and with her high heels stomps on the zombie and peirces the zombie's brain. She says somethin in Chinese. "These were my favorite shoes!" The zombies start closing in.

"What are we gonna do?" asks Fry. The zombies come closer and closer.

_Even under certain doom Planet Express will still get your package in time! _The TV turns off.

"The commericial is a success! Hazzah!" said Farnsworth.

"Yeah I should be on TV more often." said Amy.

"Please don't get an ego again Amy." said Leela.

"Did you see me killin those zombies? I was like bam! Bam! Kapow kapow!" said Fry.

"You still owe me a beer fry." said Bender.

"Horray! I'm a star!" said Zoidberg.

"Scruffy should have gotten a haircut before we did the commerical." said Scruffy.

The End?


End file.
